


You cling to my body (like you wanted it forever)

by DanversxLuthorx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A little bit of pining, Bottom Lena Luthor, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Smut, Top Kara Danvers, because no one has ever told her good work, the way it should be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanversxLuthorx/pseuds/DanversxLuthorx
Summary: When Lena shows up at Kara's apartment, she confesses that she's never had someone to celebrate with when she finishes a big project. Kara changes that for her.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 1243





	You cling to my body (like you wanted it forever)

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that this happened during season 4 and the Supergirl producers just deleted the scenes. 
> 
> Shout out to @morganassbitch on twitter for giving me this idea and helping me write it. Maybe you do have a brain cell after all!

Lena was having a long day.

Kara could see it on her face as soon as she opened the door to her apartment, surprised to see the CEO standing there, her eyes tired and her shirt wrinkled.

“Lena!” Kara says, “What are you doing here?”

It wasn’t unusual for Lena to show up at Kara’s unannounced. And god knows Kara couldn’t judge her from the amount of times she herself has landed on Lena’s balcony, dressed as Supergirl and without warning. Yet, Lena always beckoned her in, letting Kara drop her cape while she made tea. It was almost routine by this point, especially since Lena discovered that Kara was Supergirl. Lena admitted that some part of her always knew the truth, that she wasn’t angry or upset, that she understood Kara’s reasons for keeping it a secret. Kara broke down in complete relief when Lena said that. The only thing that had truly changed between them was Lena’s soft hand on her arm, giving it a small squeeze and whispering ‘be safe, Kara’ when she was whisked away on yet another emergency.

“Sorry,” Lena starts, looking almost confused as to why she was standing at Kara’s door. “I just finished a project at L-corp and, I don’t know, I just… didn’t want to be alone tonight.” She admits sheepishly. “I can go if you’re busy?”

Kara’s eyes soften. When she first met Lena, it was all firm handshakes, standing with straight backs and professional conversations. But, as they grew closer, Lena began to relax and let her walls down. She started laughing at Kara’s stupid jokes and even making some of her own. The first time Kara saw her in casual clothes - a pair of jeans and a plain sweater - she was taken back by how soft Lena looked. When she first saw Lena in pyjamas, Kara realised that Lena had finally let her in.

And now, with Lena being almost nervous as she asked for Kara’s company, it made Kara’s heart ache.

Instead of saying anything, Kara just pulled Lena into her arms. “Don’t be silly,” Kara says as her arms wrap around Lena’s middle. “I’ve missed you.” Lena is stiff for a moment, surprised by the hug, but soon she melts into it, her own arms snaking around Kara’s neck and her head tilting into the crook of her shoulder. Kara can feel Lena’s breath on her neck and it’s as though she is breathing her in, taking comfort in the familiar smell.

The hug lasts longer than what Kara is used to, but she lets it happen, thinking that perhaps it’s just one of those nights in which Lena needs reassurance through simply being close to Kara. And Kara adores those nights. She is a naturally touchy person, unlike Lena, and thrives off of being near people, hugging them and such like. So, on nights like this, Kara offers everything she has to her friend, knowing exactly when she either needs to back off or let Lena curl up and use her shoulder as a pillow.

The fact that being close to Lena makes Kara feel different from being close to say… anyone else, is something that should probably alarm her. But, Kara just ignores that feeling, burying it down until the nights when she’s alone and finally lets herself imagine what it would be like to be close to Lena in other ways. It’s always followed with a wave of guilt and regret and yet, Kara still thinks about it the next night.

“I’ve missed you too.” Lena replies in a small voice and Kara has to blink away the thoughts that she should definitely not be having while her best friend is still wrapped in her arms.

Kara pulls back, her hands still gently resting on Lena’s waist. “Come on, you can stay here tonight.”

* * *

Half an hour later Kara has just finished placing their order for food and Lena is sitting on a bar stool in the kitchen, freshly showered and wearing a pair of sweats and a soft t-shirt given to her by Kara.

“So, what was the project you finished today anyway?” Kara asks, curious as to what Lena had been doing the past weeks while she all but locked herself in the L-Corp lab.

“It is an oxygen filtration device.” Lena answers. Kara has no idea what exactly that means and it must show on her face as Lena continues to explain. “It allows aliens that don’t breathe in oxygen naturally to filter and convert it to whatever it was they had on their planet.” Lena goes on, describing the science behind it and how she plans to release it as soon as it gets approved and Kara just stares at her in disbelief as to how she somehow stumbled across the most kind and intelligent person ever. Eventually, Lena notices Kara looking at her and a blush rises on her cheeks. “What?” She asks.

Kara releases a puff of air, leaning back against the counter. “Has anyone ever told you how amazing you are?”

Lena attempts to scoff and roll her eyes, but Kara notices the blush deepen. “Shut up.”

“I’m being serious, Lena.” Kara protests. “The world doesn’t understand how lucky it is to have you.” Kara means that with every bone in her body. She’s never met anyone quite like Lena before and how people despise her based on nothing but her last name, Kara will never understand.

Giving up the act, Lena replies with a simple, “Thank you, Kara. That means a lot to me.”

It takes everything in Kara to not engulf Lena in another hug, to tell her over and over how good she is and how she’s making a difference in the world.

Instead, she settles on, “Well, this calls for a celebration.” Kara walks over to the cabinet where she stores the alcohol for game nights. “What’s your poison, Miss Luthor?” She asks, her eyes gliding along the different bottles. “I’ve got wine, whiskey, beer, alien alcohol - you can’t drink that though, I think I have some-”

Kara stops once she realises Lena is being completely silent. As Kara turns to Lena, she finds her looking right back, her face painted soft, sad smile. “What wrong?” Kara asks, worried that she’s upset Lena somehow.

Lena just shakes her head, a quiet laugh tumbling from her lips. “It’s nothing,” She says, looking away. “I’ve just… I’ve never had anyone to celebrate with before.”

Kara can almost feel her heart shatter at those words. The idea of Lena being alone and not having anyone by her side to say something as simple as good work was making Kara shake with sympathy.

“Well, now you do.” Is all she says, knowing Lena would prefer Kara not making a big deal over it. “So, what will it be?”

Lena ends up settling on a glass of red wine - Kara made sure to pour the fanciest one she could find in the cabinet - and Lena manages to convince her to open a bottle of alien alcohol beer after citing ‘it is a celebration, after all’.

Soon, they find themselves sitting close on Kara’s couch, having just finished eating a late dinner and watching whatever cheesy movie that had come up on the recommended list. They were sitting close enough that Kara could feel the heat of Lena’s leg resting against her own and it was causing her to only half focus on the movie.

For a second, Kara lets herself imagine what it would be like to have Lena like this all the time. What it would be like to have her as more than a friend.

It’s not difficult to do so. With the comfortable hum of alcohol that actually affects her running through Kara’s body, she easily lets herself slip into a daydream featuring the girl sitting right beside her. Kara thinks about waking up in the morning with Lena, making her a cup of coffee and rushing to get ready for work before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth. She thinks about dropping by her office with lunch as she usually does, but this time sharing soft kisses and gushing about how beautiful Lena looks in whatever she decided to wear that day. Kara thinks about getting home and cooking dinner with each other, dancing to whatever music Lena puts on before crawling into bed together and -

“This movie is awful.” Lena interrupts Kara’s daydream, forcing her to focus on the TV.

Kara clears her throat, unsure as to what's actually been happening in the movie for the past ten minutes. “It’s not that bad.” She says in hopes that Lena didn’t realise how distracted she’d become.

Lena shifts and brings her feet up and under her legs, causing her to press into Kara slightly more as her legs practically rest half on Kara’s. Not that Kara minds. In fact, she would be totally fine if Lena used her as a chair.

“It is that bad.” Lena argues. She reaches across Kara to the other side of the couch for the remote, and Kara’s breath hitches at the sudden closeness of Lena’s chest to her face. “I’m changing the movie.”

Before Lena can grab the remote, Kara’s arm lurches forwards and scoops it up, holding it out further so that Lena can’t reach it. “Hey, you said it was my turn to pick the next movie.”

Lena lets out a huff and attempts to extend her arm forward without actually moving her body and Kara can’t help but think it's just about the cutest thing she’s ever seen. “I lied, you have terrible taste in movies.”

“Well now that's just rude,” Kara says before continuing, “You know, I think I actually have the perfect movie for us to watch, you’ll love it.”

Lena’s arm stops trying to take the remote from Kara, instead dropping and her body moves back slightly, distancing herself from Kara. “I swear to god, Kara.” Lena says, pointing her eyes at her, “If you make me watch Mamma mia one more time, I’ll buy your favourite pizza place and turn it into a salad bar.”

The pout on Kara’s face does nothing to stop Lena from giving her a pointed look. “Lena, you wouldn’t.” Her voice is so soft that anyone but Lena might have mistaken it for her actually being upset.

But Lena knew better. She laughs at Kara in a mocking way. “You say that as though I didn’t buy an entire media empire for you.”

Letting out a gasp, Kara brings her hand to her chest in faux shock. “Why, Miss Luthor, you bought it for me?” She says, attempting to be touched by the gesture. “And here I was this whole time, thinking you’d bought it for the good of National City.”

Kara listens as Lena barks out a laugh, softly shoving Kara further away from her. Instead of staying where she is, Kara scoots forwards again, moving closer to Lena and slinging her arm around the back of the couch. With her body half facing Lena, Kara pouts again. “Come on Lena, as if you could think of a better movie.” Kara knew logically that she shouldn’t have said that. Lena was nothing short of the most competitive person she knew, the almost obsessive need for her to win at game nights taught Kara that rather quickly. She should have known better than to give her a challenge.

“Is that so?” Lena asks, her perfectly shaped eyebrow raising slightly.

Instead of replying, Kara just groans as Lena snatches the remote from her hands and Kara moves away again, putting on her best grumpy face and crossing her arms. As she sits on practically the opposite end of the couch, Kara feels significantly less warm than she did when Lena was pressed against her, but determined to stand her ground.

“I see how it is,” Lena says smirking. “You don’t get your own way and think you can change my mind by depriving me of cuddles.” Kara watches as Lena feigns indifference, but she knows better. On nights like this, Lena always ends up curled into Kara’s side. She knew Lena would break eventually.

“Well it’s the least you deserve.” Kara says, her eyes narrowed and her chin pointed up. “You come into my house, drink my wine, sit on my couch and then have the audacity to mock my choice in movies. And now you expect me to cuddle you in return?” Kara tries to stifle a grin at Lena’s affronted look. “Maybe those Luthor genes are getting the better of you.”

Lena just huffs out a breath, shrugging her shoulders and rolling her eyes. “Well when you put it like that, it does sound particularly Luthor like.” Lena stands slowly from the couch before adding, “I wouldn’t want to subject you to such a traumatic experience. I’ll leave you to your mamma mia.” She pretends to be miffed and walks a few steps from the couch.

And, well, Kara just couldn’t have that. Using her speed to her advantage, Kara quickly stands, her hand snaking around Lena’s wrist and pulling her back down towards the couch. Lena, surprised by the action, is thrown off balance, causing her to land ungracefully on Kara’s lap with her legs slung over Kara’s and the reporters arms wrapped securely around her middle.

The movement pulls a shrike from Lena which is soon followed by a laugh. “Oh so you resort to violence when your demands are ignored?” It was spoken with a giggle as Lena rearranged herself on top of Kara. Muttering out a quiet breath when she feels fingers digging into her side, almost feeling the goofy grin Kara had pointed at her.

Kara can’t deny that this was her favourite Lena. The sarcastic one, sending stupid jabs at Kara. The Lena that is comfortable and has absolutely no walls surrounding her and, maybe it was the slight buzz from the alcohol that was still making Kara the tiniest bit hazy, but she could swear that Lena is flirting with her.

“It’s my duty as Supergirl to protect this city from such evil.” She says, mocking her serious Supergirl voice as Lena’s head drops down to rest on Kara’s shoulder and Kara’s arms tighten around her waist.

Lena hums in agreement. “Well, who am I to resist National City’s caped hero?” With Lena’s mouth turned into the fabric of Kara’s shirt, her words come out muffled, but the chuckle in her voice can still clearly be heard by Kara.

Kara could feel her heart rate pick up as Lena’s nose bumps against her neck, the sensation of her breath along the skin sending shivers down Kara’s spine. This is definitely new. Lena is being clingy and Kara doesn’t know if it is the one and a half glasses of wine that is making Lena act this way, or if it was something different, but Kara loves it.

Lena’s breath was heavy against her, making Kara think that she was breathing her in, much like she had when they hugged earlier. It made Kara tighten her grip on Lena’s waist and clench her jaw in an attempt to not do something she’d regret.

That thought immediately left her head as Kara felt Lena softly brush her lips along her neck.

This shouldn’t be happening. Kara is breathing hard now, just from a simple touch of Lena’s lips. She knows that she should get up, laugh the moment off and go back to arguing over movies because Lena is her best friend and friends, even the closest of one’s don’t do this.

And suddenly Lena is dragging her tongue along the length of Kara’s neck and -

Fuck.

They absolutely shouldn’t be doing this, but Lena’s tongue is warm and wet against Kara’s neck and Kara’s eyes are screwing shut, trying to convince herself to tell Lena it is a bad idea, but instead she’s whimpering out a small, “Lena…” as her hand moves further down to her hip.

Kara can feel Lena pause for half a second as though she’s weighing out the consequences of her actions before leaning forward and leaving an open mouthed kiss in the middle of her neck. She can’t help the noise that escapes her mouth as Lena trails her lips and tongue until she reaches the sharp angle of Kara’s jaw.

And just like that, Lena’s lips are gone, making Kara open her eyes, her chest still half heaving. But Lena isn’t looking at her. Her green eyes are pointed directly at Kara’s lips, her tongue darting out to wet her own. Eventually when Lena looks up, Kara see’s how dark her eyes have become and it sends her mind racing.

They sit suspended for a moment in the weight of the inevitable. Kara takes in her flushed cheeks and heavy breaths before realising that everything she’s ever wanted is right here for the taking. So, she wraps her hand around Lena’s neck and pulls her forward into the kiss Kara thought she’d never get.

It seems to knock the breath out of Lena’s lungs and she clutches the fabric of Kara’s shirt, dragging Kara closer as Lena opens her mouth slightly to let her tongue swipe against Kara’s lips. Instead, Kara pulls back and hears a noise of disapproval from Lena not getting her way. She just needs a second to process what is happening, to appreciate the moment. She looks at Lena’s dazed appearance, knowing that she probably has a similar look on her face.

When Lena lets out another impatient whine, Kara stops her with her thumb on Lena’s bottom lip, dragging across the little lipstick that she had been wearing throughout the day. She can feel Lena’s breath as it stutters before her tongue slowly darts out to lick Kara’s thumb for a moment and then takes the tip of it in her mouth, sucking on it softly.

And god does that make Kara process a little faster.

Kara takes her thumb from Lena's mouth, tilts her head up by her chin and pulls Lena back into her lips. It's rushed and impatient with Kara pressing firmly into Lena who lets out a sigh when Kara cups her cheek in one hand and clenches the other one at Lena's hip.

Kara realises with a groan that she's never been kissed like this before. In the past, anytime she's gotten close to someone like this, it's always been one sided. Kara had never been particularly enthusiastic with other people, it was never like this. It was never like a flood gate had been opened, unleashing wave after wave of emotions and want and a need to be as close as humanly possible to another person.

Lena must realise it as well as she pulls back for half a second, rearranging herself so that she's straddling Kara, her legs bracketing Kara's in an attempt to get closer without breaking the kiss.

With Lena's body pressed almost entirely against Kara's, the kiss gets even more heated. It's exactly what Kara had been craving since the day she first met Lena. In fact, she'd probably imagined this exact thing before, Lena in her lap on the couch, her hands desperately clutching at Kara's clothes and her hips grinding down in search for friction.

Now, it was actually happening, it made Kara's head dizzy.

"Is this okay?" Lena asks, her words muffled against Kara's lips like she doesn't want to pull back.

It makes Kara press her lips harder against Lena's, sucking her bottom lip between hers. "More than okay." Kara eventually answers.

At the confirmation, both of Lena's hands slip along Kara's neck to the back, toying with the hairs there and lightly scratching. Usually, when Lena plays with Kara's hair, it makes her comfortable and sleepy. But now, all it's doing is sending waves of heat to Kara's clit.

Kara moves her hands to Lena's waist, letting them rest on the warm skin where her shirt has ridden up before tugging her closer until Lena's centre is pressed against her stomach. The friction makes Lena buck forward, a moan coming from her mouth as she rubs herself against Kara.

Everything feels fuzzy, Kara thinks, but in the best way possible. It’s as though Lena’s lips are giving the same effect as the alcohol she’d been drinking earlier, warmth settling in her lower belly and a need to be close to Lena. It feels almost too good to be true and Kara has to remind herself that what is happening is in fact not a dream and that Lena actually is on top of her, pressing herself against Kara and panting against her lips.

It becomes clear quickly that Lena is impatient in the way that she’s tugging at Kara’s hair, trying to get closer, but being stopped by the barrier of clothing. Kara watches as Lena leans back slightly, bringing her hands down and taking off her own shirt. Kara’s mouth almost drops at the sight of the plain black bra Lena is wearing. It is strange. Kara always has to remind herself to stop letting her eyes drop to Lena’s chest almost everyday. It is a difficult task considering the clothes Lena usually wears and there have been a number of times in which the CEO has caught Kara looking, only to paint a smirk on her face as Kara’s cheeks turn red. But now she is allowed to look, encouraged even. It makes Kara want to tug Lena’s bra down and feel the warm skin under her hands.

Instead, Kara dips her head down, her lips latching on to Lena’s neck and trailing along until she reaches her pulse point and sucks a mark into the skin there. Lena tilts her head back, giving Kara more access as she lets out a satisfied hum.

Kara’s hands tread lightly along Lena’s back, her nails softly scratching down. Once she reaches the bottom of Lena’s bra, she hears a breathy, “Kara, please…”

With one hand, Kara reaches for the clasp of Lena’s bra. It takes a few seconds, but the article of clothing finally drops and Lena hastily lowers the straps from her shoulders and throws the bra across the room.

And Kara, well, she doesn’t actually breathe for a couple of seconds, not trusting herself to look down without dying right there on her sofa. Instead, Kara just looks at Lena’s face, their eyes finding one another and Lena giving her a soft smile despite the heat and rush that’s been surrounding them ever since Lena fell into her lap.

Kara leans back in, her lips softly pressing against Lena’s for a few seconds before pulling back and glancing down. She had to clench her jaw to stop herself from saying something stupid or acting like its the first time she’s ever seen boobs in her life, which it isn’t. But, in all fairness, this is different. This is Lena. And Kara can feel her entire body reacting at just the sight of Lena’s chest.

In an attempt to ground herself, Kara tilts Lena’s head back again, sucking more bruises into her skin, being careful not to actually hurt her. It works for a few seconds. That is until Lena arches forwards and Kara can feel her chest pressing into her own. It makes Kara move her hands just below Lena’s breasts. Kara can feel herself shaking because yes it's maybe been a while and even though she’s thought about this practically everyday, Kara didn’t realise how different it would be in real life. Good different, that is.

Lena must sense Kara’s nervousness to touch her as she reaches down for one of Kara’s hands, covers it with her own and drags it up to her breast with a groan.

Something in Kara suddenly shifts. It’s only then, with Lena’s hand on her own, encouraging Kara to touch her, that she realises Lena wants this as much as she does. Lena wants Kara to touch her.

It’s with that thought in her head that makes Kara drag her thumb across Lena’s hardened nipple, watching the way she reacts; Lena’s head tipping back with a moan and the hand that was covering Kara’s reaching out to twist in the fabric of Kara’s shirt.

And Kara loves it.

The way Lena reacts to her makes Kara’s entire body throb and she instantly wants to do it again. Using her thumb and forefinger, Kara pinches Lena’s nipple before leaving hot kisses along her collarbone. It causes Lena to start rubbing her centre against Kara again, clearly frustrated and wanting more. But Kara just focuses on kissing her way along Lena’s body, eventually deciding that she’s teased Lena enough and letting her mouth drop down to one of her nipples. Kara’s tongue darts out to wet her lips before dragging it across Lena’s nipple, pulling it into her mouth and sucking on it softly.

“Fuck, Kara.” Lena moans, her hands threading through Kara’s hair and tugging her closer. Hearing Lena moan her name makes Kara’s hips jolt up subconsciously and she continues to kiss Lena’s breasts, alternating her mouth between each nipple. “Take this off.” Lena says, her hand pulling the shirt that Kara is wearing before tugging it up and off her body. But Kara hardly notices, still lost in feeling of leaving kisses across Lena’s chest.

After a few more moments and one particularly hard suck from Kara, Lena pulls Kara’s mouth back up to hers, her lips pressing against Kara’s in a haste. “As much as I love this, I need you to touch me, Kara.”

“I am touching you.” Kara replies, her hand trailing up and squeezing one of Lena’s breasts as if to prove a point.

Lena lets out a heavy breath against Kara’s lips. “You know what I mean…”

Kara just smirks, leaning back and raising an eyebrow. “I’m not quite sure I do, maybe you should tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

A blush spreads across Lena’s face. Kara’s never seen her like this. Usually, when Lena wanted something, she’d stop at nothing until she got it. Whether it be a decision that could change the entire fate of her company or something simple like what they were going to have for lunch. Lena always knew what she wanted and how to get it.

But now, she seemed almost shy at telling Kara what she wanted her to do.

“Take me to your bedroom?” Lena asks in a small voice. It makes Kara’s heart stutter. She’s almost proud of herself for making someone so confident and sure of herself nervous.

Rather than replying, Kara simply drops her hands to Lena’s ass, pulling her forwards before standing up. Lena groans at the display of strength, wrapping her legs around Kara’s waist and letting her mouth fall to Kara’s neck, pressing hot, wet kisses along it.

Kara carefully makes her way to the bedroom, trying not to get distracted by Lena’s mouth, which is proving to be a difficult task as Lena is relentless, sucking marks into Kara’s skin that would surely disappear once the sunlight hit her.

Once in her bedroom, Kara sets Lena on the bed, letting her move up and rest her head on the pillow as Kara crawls on top, her lips instantly finding Lena’s again.

Kissing in a bed, she soon realises, is different from kissing on the couch. It feels like it has more meaning behind it, like Kara knows for definite something more is about to happen. It almost scares her; the thought of her relationship with Lena changing now. Kara knows that after this, she’ll never be able to go back to being just friends with Lena. Now that Kara knows what it’s like to kiss Lena, to hear her moan her name, Rao, Kara can definitely never go back.

Kara feels Lena slip her tongue into her mouth, their kiss slowing down as Kara rests one of her legs between Lena’s. Her hands sit on Lena’s hips, not quite holding her down against the bed, but keeping her in place. Kara tenses her leg and pushes it forward, letting Lena’s grind on it as she does the same to the leg wedged between her own.

Kara thinks maybe this would be enough to get her off. She’s already wet, she’s been wet since Lena first dragged her tongue along her neck. And the pressure on her clit from just grinding against Lena’s leg is making her chest heave and hips stutter. Kara’s so close, but she holds off, instead reaching down to toy with the waistband of Lena’s pants. “Can I take these off?” Kara asks, unsure as to whether Lena was ready to take it this far.

Lena hastily nods, her hands already going down to help Kara slip off both her pants and underwear and tossing them to the side.

Kara sits back for a moment, catching her breath - not that she easily got out of breath, it was more out of anticipation than anything - and just looks at Lena. She notes that Lena is just as wet as she herself is, that much is clear from the wetness that can be seen between her spread legs. Kara’s mouth goes dry, god, she was really about to have sex with her best friend. And it is probably one of the best things that's ever happened to her.

The more Kara looks, the more Lena squirms under her gaze, almost like she’s embarrassed by the attention. When Lena tries to press her legs together and her arm goes across her chest to cover herself, Kara stops her, leaning down and holding her wrists against the mattress before pressing a kiss on her lips. “You’re so beautiful, Lena.” Kara says, meaning every word of it. Kara’s one hundred percent sure she’s never met anyone who’s quite as beautiful as Lena.

Kara lets go of one of Lena’s wrists, bringing her hand to cup her face as she captures Lena’s lips between her own for a moment before kissing down her neck and stopping at her chest, pulling Lena’s nipple into her mouth and sucking it.

Kara decides very quickly that Lena’s boobs are probably her favourite things ever.

When Lena’s hips grind up again, her centre presses against Kara’s leg and it reminds of her how wet Lena is. While sucking a mark on Lena's skin, Kara trails one of her hands down, her fingers brushing the inside of Lena’s thighs, already feeling the warmth and wetness from her cunt.

Kara teases her, letting her fingers slide between Lena’s folds and collecting the wetness that has gathered there and dragging them up, purposefully avoiding her clit. “Fuck Lena, you’re so wet.”

Kara is almost embarrassed by what she says. Almost. But when she hears Lena whine with a deep blush appearing on her cheeks, she realises that maybe Lena likes it.

“You like me telling you how wet you are for me, don’t you?” Kara asks, her fingers bumping into Lena’s clit ever so slightly, but enough to make her turn her head to the side, moaning something into the pillow. “What was that?” Kara questions, pulling back her fingers and making Lena cry out at the loss. “Use your words.”

Kara watches as Lena’s hands clench the bed sheets, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip. “I like it.” She says in a small voice.

“Yeah?” Kara’s fingers find her clit again, drawing circles on it with just enough pressure to make Lena squirm, but not enough to get her off. “Do you want my fingers?” Kara asks, dipping them down to her entrance before pulling them back up to her clit.

“Please Kara.” Lena says desperately.

“How many do you want?” Kara questions. She never knew how much hearing Lena ask for things would turn her on. All Kara wants is to hear Lena’s voice. “I bet you could take three, you’re so wet.”

“Kara, fuck me, please…” Lena’s hips jolt up as she huffs out a breath, needing Kara to just fuck her already.

Kara takes the hint, pressing two fingers against her entrance. “Don’t worry, I’ll start slow.”

True to her word, Kara slowly pushes two fingers inside of Lena, groaning at the tightness and watching as Lena’s head falls back, a moan being dragged from her lips. Kara moves her fingers in and out, letting her get used to the feeling. She could hear how wet Lena was against her fingers, the lewd sounds loud enough to make Kara blush slightly. She had done that. It was Kara that made her that wet.

Lena’s nails dig into Kara’s back as her fingers begin moving faster, curling with every thrust and building her up. It is clear that Lena wants her to go faster with the desperate “Harder, faster’s” that are tumbling from her lips. But Kara is determined to take her time, savour the moment. She isn’t sure if this is the first or last time they would do this so Kara wants to remember all of it. How Lena feels around her fingers, the way she clenches as Kara presses into a certain spot, the sounds that are coming from her mouth. All of it.

Lena’s hips begin grinding up, meeting all of Kara’s thrusts as she speeds up, her fingers repeatedly curling. Kara moves up a bit, her head above Lena’s before leaning in and taking her lips between her own.

It’s intimate in a way that Kara’s never known. She isn’t sure if it because she kissing Lena while she fucking her or if it’s just because it’s Lena herself. Either way, it makes her heart feel like it’s about to burst and a million thoughts come rushing to the surface.

Instead of letting herself think, Kara just goes harder, moving her fingers inside Lena with a force that she worries might hurt the girl if it isn’t for the almost pornographic moan that she lets out against Kara’s lips.

Kara stops for a moment, pulling her fingers out which causes Lena to whine and drag her nails down Kara’s back. Kara smirks at Lena’s reaction before pushing three of her fingers back in, watching as the CEO’s mouth falls open in silent moan.

“Yes, Kara fuck, it feels so good.”

The praise makes Kara want to go even harder as she feels a need to hear Lena moan her name again. She leans down, taking one of Lena’s nipples into her mouth and sucking on it as she fucks her into the mattress.

Kara can feel Lena’s walls clenching around her fingers tighter than before, so she sits back and watches as her digits move in and out. The sight of it causes a rush of wetness to Kara’s own underwear, making it cling to her uncomfortably. “Fuck Lena, you’re taking me so well.”

Lena’s thighs begin shaking as her hips stutter. “You’re gonna make me come, Kara.”

It makes Kara go even faster, fucking Lena like it’s the last thing she’ll ever do. “Yeah? You gonna come spread open on my fingers?” Kara asks, not realising just how vulgar she could be.

Yet, Lena seems to love it, the words making her nod her head as her mouth drops open. It only takes a few more seconds after that when Kara feels Lena’s hips snap up, her legs locking around her waist as she comes on Kara’s fingers.

Kara stares in awe as she pulls her hand back, a string of wetness following with it.

She almost can’t believe it. She just fucked Lena. Kara made her best friend come. She didn’t know if it was something to be happy about or something that she should be panicking about.

Pushing those thoughts away, Kara flops down on the bed beside Lena, both of their chest heaving. “Just give me a sec.” Lena says, waving her hand in the air.

Kara smiled, rolling onto her side and looking at Lena. “It’s fine, honestly. You look exhausted.”

Lena laughed in response. “Yeah, well I did just get fucked by the strongest person in the world.” It draws a laugh from Kara as well, giving her a sense of hope that things wouldn’t be awkward between them now. “I’ll be good in a few minutes, just can’t feel my legs right now.”

“Lena, I’m fine really.” Kara says. She truly is fine. Fine in the way that her underwear is still clinging to her and her clit is throbbing for attention, but fine nonetheless. “Think of it as a congrats on finishing your project present.” She adds.

Lena looks up at her, tired but with a satisfied smile on her face. “If that’s what you’re gonna do every time I finish a project, I’ll have to get to work on the rest.” Kara laughs again. “How about an IOU?”

An IOU.

Lena wants to do this again. Just the idea of that makes Kara beam. Lena, at least for now, didn’t regret what they had done.

Later that night, after they had cleaned up and settled in bed again, Kara couldn’t help but think of how badly she wanted every night to end like this, wrapped up in bed with Lena’s head on her chest and her arm slung across her stomach. All Kara could do was hope that Lena felt the same.

* * *

When Kara wakes in the morning, she’s met with an empty bed.

An overwhelming amount of disappointment swarms through her chest as she sits up in bed, her mind a little hazy from having just woken up. That is until she smells fresh coffee and can hear things being moved about in her kitchen.

Kara stands, dressed in a pair of boxers and an oversized t-shirt she’s pretty sure she stole from Alex when she was in college, and makes her way into the kitchen. It’s there that she finds Lena looking at a cookbook with a frown on her face and flour splattered her vest she’d probably found in Kara’s drawers.

It takes Kara a second before she realises that she’s smiling at the sight of it. It feels almost surreal. Sure, this isn’t the first time Lena has stayed over. It’s not even the first time that Lena’s cooked breakfast in the morning. But it feels so different to Kara.

After a moment, Lena looks up, spotting her. Kara blushes as she’s caught staring, but Lena just smiles. “Morning.” She says, looking Kara up and down before going back to the cookbook and reading something on it. “How do you feel about blueberries instead of chocolate chips in your pancakes?”

It shouldn’t feel this different. It shouldn’t feel like they’re a couple.

But.

Kara can’t help it. She makes her way over to Lena and grabs a mug. “What kind of person would trade chocolate for fruit?” Kara replies as Lena reaches for the fresh pot of coffee, pouring some into Kara’s mug. “I think you’ve forgotten who you’re talking to.”

Lena lets out a laugh. “Sorry, I forgot you’ve never touched a piece of fruit in your life.”

“Hey! That’s not true.” Kara says, taking a sip of her coffee. “I like pineapples.”

“Lucky for me then.” Lena replies. Kara eyebrows draw together, not understanding what she meant by that, but Lena just rolls her eyes, a smirk playing on her face. “Sleep well?” She asks.

Kara nods. She hadn’t slept as well as she had the night before in a long time. She argues it is because Lena tired her out, but deep down she knows it is more to do with how Lena was pressed against her throughout the night. “Very. You?”

“Me too.” Lena says. “About last night…”

Ah, here it is.

Kara instantly knows Lena is about to let her down gently. She is about to tell Kara that it was a mistake, a one time thing that would never happen again. That she only saw Kara as a friend. Kara scolds herself for ever having hope.

Lena let out a sigh. “Look, we promised that we’d never keep secrets from each other ever again.” She starts. Kara looks away, remembering how long she had kept Supergirl a secret from Lena. “And I haven’t been completely honest with you, Kara.”

Kara isn’t exactly sure how to react to that.

“After last night, I realised I have to tell you before things get out of hand, which maybe they already have…” Lena continues, looking down at her own mug of coffee. “I have feelings for you, Kara. I don’t know when exactly it started, maybe they’ve always been there, but I don’t want to keep lying to you about it.”

Kara feels her entire body go still at the confession.

Lena had feelings for her. Actual feeling. Not just ones that Kara had concocted in her head as some elaborate fantasy.

She’s pretty sure her mind is going a million miles per hour, trying to think of what to say. It’s funny; Kara has imagined this moment so many times, she’d come up with so many things to say, all the while thinking she was delusional. And now, she can’t think of a single thing.

Lena must sense something is off. “I- I know you probably don’t feel the same… I just thought you should know befor-”

“I’m in love with you.”

They both go silent after that. Lena just looks at Kara with wide eyes, her mouth half open as if she didn’t hear Kara right. “What?” Is all she can say.

Kara smiles, sure of herself now. Lena has feelings for her. “I’m in love with you, Lena. I always have been.” She set her mug down, walking over to Lena and taking her hands in her own.

“You love me?” Lena says. She looks up at Kara, her eyes glazing over with tears. Kara nods her head and pulls her in, engulfing Lena in a hug. “I’m so in love with you, Kara Danvers.” Lena whispers into her neck.

They stand like that for a few moments, not wanting to move and disturb whatever it was they have created between them. It’s Lena that pulls back first. “How about I make good on that IOU?” She asks, a sly smile on her face as she presses a kiss into Kara’s lips.

Kara looks at her with wide eyes and a hammering heart, letting Lena take hold of her hand and drag her back to the bedroom with a laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @notreallykara


End file.
